finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Be Afraid
"Don't Be Afraid" is the main battle theme of Final Fantasy VIII. It was composed by Nobuo Uematsu. The composition is in 5/4 time and has militaristic march overtones, most notably the horns and percussion elements. Game appearances ''Final Fantasy VIII As mentioned, "Don't Be Afraid" is the main battle theme for ''Final Fantasy VIII, playing during almost every random encounter of the game. It is the fourth track of the first disc of the Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack album. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy A new arrangement of this theme by Tsuyoshi Sekito titled "Don't be Afraid - arrange - from FINAL FANTASY VIII" appears as one of the two default ''Final Fantasy VIII battle themes in Dissidia Final Fantasy. It is the sixth track of Dissidia Final Fantasy Original Soundtrack's second disc. "Don't Be Afraid" can be automatically selected for battles including Squall or Ultimecia, or taking place at Ultimecia's Castle. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As with all tracks present in the original game, "Don't be Afraid - arrange - from FINAL FANTASY VIII" returns in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. It is given the same appearances as in the aforementioned game, but can also be automatically selected for battles including the newcomer Laguna Loire. ''Chocobo Racing A remix of "Don't Be Afraid" by Kenji Ito named "FFVIII Circuit" plays on the game's bonus course of Deling City. It is the twenty-sixth track of the ''Chocobo Racing Original Soundtrack. Arrangement Album appearances ''FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII "Don't Be Afraid" was orchestrated and included in this arranged album, published in 1999. It was arranged and conducted by Shirō Hamaguchi. Final Fantasy VIII Chips The song is part of the 8-bit arrangement album as its third track. It is the first section of the mash-up with the tracks "Force Your Way" and "The Winner". Live orchestra performances "Don't Be Afraid"'s orchestral arrangement from ''FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII was performed in several live concerts. ''20020220 music from Final Fantasy "Don't Be Afraid" was performed by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra at the Tokyo International Forum on February 20th, 2002. It is the fifth song of the line-up and eight track of the concert's live recording album. More Friends - Music from Final Fantasy "Don't Be Afraid" was performed by the World Festival Symphony Orchestra at the Universal Amphitheatre in Los Angeles on May 16th, 2005. It was the fourth song of the concert. Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy "Don't Be Afraid" was included in the first ''Distant Worlds tour, and was the fifth song of its line-up, as well as the fifth track of its live recording album. ''Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home "Don't Be Afraid" was included in the third version of ''Distant Worlds, and was the third song of its line-up, and the third song of the album of its live recording. Compilation Album appearances ''Square Enix Battle Tracks V.3'' This theme was included in this compilation of Square Enix battle themes from games released between 1998 and 2000. It is the second track of the album. Other appearances Hongey Judaa Na Hum "Don't be Afraid" appears on the 16th episode of the Indian TV soap opera Hongey Judaa Na Hum. http://youtu.be/Iw8rppeJIrA?t=3m21s WMU Bronco Marching Band On September 29th, 2012 the Bronco Marching Band of the Western Michigan University performed "Don't be Afraid". It was a special marching band arrangement.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZUmEMocbmU References de:Don't Be Afraid Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Music